


Francis Bonnefoy’s Family Recipies

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 一个非常不明显的新大陆家族短打。人设。感情线非常微弱警告，OOC都怪我
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)





	Francis Bonnefoy’s Family Recipies

伊丽莎白：各位观众晚上好，欢迎来到PHA电视台Elsa Show。今晚来到我们演播厅的是知名厨师，你们热爱的《烹饪达人》真人秀MC——我想你们都猜到了他的名字——弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦！弗朗西斯将会推出他的第一本菜谱书：《波诺弗瓦的家庭菜谱》。今天晚上，我们来一起讨论他的新书、烹饪秀，以及他和烹饪的故事。

（VCR介绍：弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，著名厨师、美食家与电视名人。他在美食类电视节目《烹饪达人》《餐厅探秘》《和波诺弗瓦一起烹饪》中出演，并作为幕后顾问参与了多部纪录片制作。他在2007年开始在洛杉矶担任主厨兼合伙人，在2012年开了自己的第一家餐厅并六次入选“年洛杉矶十家年度顶级餐厅”。他的丈夫是知名歌手、作曲人亚瑟·柯克兰。）

伊丽莎白：晚上好，弗朗西斯。

弗朗西斯：晚上好，伊丽莎白。

伊丽莎白：首先恭喜你的新书《波诺弗瓦的家庭菜谱》将要出版。你会怎么向读者介绍你的新书？

弗朗西斯：谢谢。和字面意义一样，《波诺弗瓦的家庭菜谱》里介绍的都是非常适合在家中制作的美食。我会在书中介绍如何使用在超市中就可轻松买到的食材搞定你的日常晚餐与节日大餐。书里的菜单按照时令排序，都是利用当季最新鲜的食材，做法难易适中的自然风格的家常菜。我相信读者们可以从中找到美味、健康的料理，并在烹饪过程中享受家庭的快乐。

伊丽莎白：你参加的电视节目主要展现高端餐厅与高级料理。为何写一本家庭菜谱？

弗朗西斯：噢，主要是我的大儿子一直鼓励我写一本（笑）。我也希望读者们能够像我一样从烹饪中得到健康与乐趣。烹饪其实并不难，只需要花一点点耐心就可以获得美味佳肴。我写这本菜谱是希望能够鼓励更多人尝试和爱的人买最新鲜的食材，做出简单又美味的料理。我相信这是一种表达爱的方式。

伊丽莎白：听着很吸引人。这本书的灵感来源是什么？

弗朗西斯：太多了，有我小时候就常吃的家庭菜，现在我在家中常做的菜，还有去农贸市场、超市时偶然出现的灵感。我不知道该选哪道的时候我们就会举行家庭会议投票。

伊丽莎白：那有没有哪道菜是你们认为绝对需要尝试一下的呢？

弗朗西斯：嗯……我想那一定是苹果挞了。我们家的都是甜点狂人。

伊丽莎白：我记得你的两个儿子上过节目。

（切换到节目回放，两个男孩儿眼巴巴地盯着盘子里的蛋糕，弗朗西斯的画外音：不行，只能吃一个。）

（全场一起大笑）

弗朗西斯：天哪，这都被你翻出来了。我们拍这集的时候……应该是2009年。

伊丽莎白：我们节目组还是做了点功课的。所以现在还是你在家里做饭吗？

弗朗西斯：对。亚瑟不太会做饭。你也知道，为了不添乱，在他进厨房的时候我都会把烟雾报警器关掉。

伊丽莎白：作为他们的老友，我确实可以作证。但我觉得你该改口，不然这本书会卖不出去（笑）。

弗朗西斯：（大笑）别担心，我相信人们会冲着封面上的我买的。

伊丽莎白：这本食谱和别的书最大的不同之处在哪？

弗朗西斯：嗯，首先这是一本家庭菜谱——书里面从二人食谱到家庭聚餐的分量都有分开标注，而且也有不同菜肴之间的搭配的推荐。也就是说，有了这本书，你可以很轻松地搭配出一桌全家人聚会的大餐。而且我特意把即使是小孩子也可以参与制作的菜特意做了标注。还有便是我开头提到的，这本书的排序方式是按季节排序的，这样人们可以很方便地查到当季最新鲜的食材是什么。

伊丽莎白：听起来很吸引人。家庭聚餐、孩子的参与，看来你很享受这样的家庭生活。

弗朗西斯：是的。当你把自己花了心思做好的食物与家人分享的时候，看到他们觉得好吃的表情，是非常幸福的。

伊丽莎白：在写书过程中遇到最大的困难是什么？

弗朗西斯：大概就是挑选菜肴了吧。亚瑟是英国人，强烈要求我加一些传统英式料理（笑），我们差点吵起来。

伊丽莎白：那你最后放了吗？

弗朗西斯：你可以买一本看一看。

伊丽莎白：我妈妈已经订了。她是你的忠实观众。

弗朗西斯：哇哦，非常荣幸。她会看你的节目吗？

伊丽莎白：会。

弗朗西斯：（正面对着镜头做了个飞吻的动作）谢谢支持，夫人！Bon appétit！

伊丽莎白：你提到了很多次“爱”。那对于你来说是烹饪的意义吗？

弗朗西斯：那一定是很大的一部分。我妈妈非常擅长做菜，我最爱的就是每天晚上一家人一起吃晚饭的时刻。也许是受她影响——我觉得烹饪对我来说就是表达爱的一种方式。无论是和家人、恋人、朋友还是工作伙伴。

伊丽莎白：也许我可以和我妈妈一起去你家吃圣诞大餐。

弗朗西斯：随时欢迎。

伊丽莎白：我记得你上的是艺术学院。为什么最后转身投入到烹饪呢？

弗朗西斯：这算是一个意外。我当时学的是艺术，所以你知道，我当时很穷（笑）。周末的时候我会跑到附近的餐厅做帮厨。然后老板觉得我手艺还不错——我从小就给我妈打下手了——所以在毕业之后，我没找到工作（再次大笑），他把我推荐给了在美国开法式餐厅的朋友。我就接受了。

伊丽莎白：那是你第一次来美国吗？

弗朗西斯：是的。在芝加哥。

伊丽莎白：你在那工作了多久？

弗朗西斯：一年。然后我去了纽约学了三年的意大利菜和西班牙菜。然后我又在法国餐厅继续研究法国菜。

伊丽莎白：所以你不会做英国菜。

弗朗西斯：在我和亚瑟谈恋爱之前都不会。认识他之后才学的。

伊丽莎白：我无意冒犯你的隐私，我只是有些好奇，你们是因为美食结缘的吗？

弗朗西斯：嗯，勉强算是吧——我在纽约的时候认识他的。当时我们住在同一栋公寓，几乎就是对门（用手比划）。有一天，他做饭把公寓的烟雾报警器弄响了。如果不是我去及时拆掉电池，消防车估计就来了。

伊丽莎白：我想没有人会觉得这是遇到人生伴侣的方式（哈哈大笑）。你有把那时候的菜谱写进书里吗？

弗朗西斯：确实，我在写书的时候经常想起那段时光——工作太忙、手头拮据，所以那时候经常研究怎么买到便宜又好吃的食物、怎么快速准备出两个人吃的菜肴。我觉得这些经历对这本书非常有帮助。

伊丽莎白：你是怎么开始参加电视节目的？

弗朗西斯：当时应该是08年——那个时候我们全家已经搬来洛杉矶了。我当时在朋友的餐厅当主厨兼合伙人。有一天他忽然问我，“你看过《烹饪达人》吗弗朗西斯，他们现在临时需要法式餐厅主厨客串几集嘉宾”。我说，“噢真的吗，那我就去试试看好了”。因为我们家都很喜欢看那档节目。

伊丽莎白：所以你就去面试了。

弗朗西斯：对。我当时还以为他们会像节目里那样，走进去一堆炉子，让我试着做点什么这样。但结果我走进去发现是个普通的办公室，面试官看了我一眼，问了我几个简历上的问题，就打发我走了。我还以为我没被选上。然后过了两天他们往我家里打电话，说我被选中了。当时是亚瑟接的，他还以为是诈骗电话。然后客串了三集后我就回去了。等到节目播出之后，他们又给我打电话说那三集反响非常好，正好下一季有一名MC退出，问我愿不愿意参加。

伊丽莎白：这意外地打开了你的职业道路。

弗朗西斯：没有错。

伊丽莎白：录真人秀的话会不会影响你参与家庭的时间？你是怎么平衡的？

弗朗西斯：幸运的是，我们全家都在洛杉矶，所以虽然肯定会有点影响，但拍摄的时候我还是可以抽空回家。在家的时候我会包了三餐。

伊丽莎白：你会教两个儿子做饭吗？效果如何？

弗朗西斯：当然。结果嘛——当然还是不如我。但他们现在年纪还小。我觉得我也得给他们两个各订一本书。

伊丽莎白：你平时在家都会做些什么菜？

弗朗西斯：我还是比较喜欢法式的做法。沙拉、炖菜、派、酥之类的都有。我也没有太严格的食谱，经常会看着食材即兴创作。

伊丽莎白：这些即兴创作结果通常都如何？亚瑟会夸你吗？

弗朗西斯：别傻了，你又不是没看过“我有歌手梦”（字幕注：亚瑟·柯克兰在该节目第十五季开始担任评委，以评论毒辣闻名）。

伊丽莎白：（笑）那他看过你的食谱书的稿子吗？他对你这本书是什么评价？

弗朗西斯：好，非常好（哈哈大笑）。当然这不是真的。他说“还不错”。我想这已经是他的最高评价了。

伊丽莎白：应该印在封面上，“即使亚瑟·柯克兰也说这本书不错”。

弗朗西斯：是的，那真的很有说服力。

伊丽莎白：之后的工作打算是什么?

弗朗西斯：嗯，最近主要是书的宣传工作。然后是准备《烹饪达人》下一季的拍摄。

伊丽莎白：真高兴很快又能在电视上见到你了。你对读者们会有什么建议吗？

弗朗西斯：首先，要多尝试——别恐慌，烹饪没有那么困难。然后，多吃新鲜的食物，多和爱的人一起制作、分享美味，去表达你对他们的爱与感谢。

伊丽莎白：真是言简意赅的建议！那么今晚的Elsa Show就到这里。再次感谢我们的老朋友弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦今晚作客。希望大家多多支持他的新书：《波诺弗瓦的家庭菜谱》！我们下周再见！


End file.
